In the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, numerous agrihorticultural fungicides have been proposed for use against plant diseases. For example, Patent Documents 1 to 7 disclose a tetrazolyloxime derivative. The aforementioned patent documents state that a tetrazolyloxime derivative and an adjuvant such as a surfactant can be mixed to formulate a suspension, water-dispersible powder, liquid, oil, powder, granules or sol (flowable).
Patent Documents 1 and 5 describe nonionic surfactants in the form of polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkyl esters, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ethers, polyoxyethylene sorbitan alkyl esters and sorbitan alkyl esters as examples of surfactants serving as adjuvants of a tetrazolyloxime derivative.
Patent Documents 3, 4, 6 and 7 describe nonionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene-added alkyl phenyl ethers, polyoxyethylene-added alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene-added higher fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene-added sorbitan higher fatty acid esters or polyoxyethylene-added tristyryl phenyl ethers as examples of surfactants serving as adjuvants of a tetrazolyloxime derivative.
In addition, Patent Document 8 describes the addition of an effect-enhancing component (c) in the form of a silicone-based surfactant, polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester or castor oil ethylene oxide adduct and the like to an agrihorticultural fungicidal composition containing a specific indole-based compound and the like.